


Charmed

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou gets Akira a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Blind Go.

**Charmed**

Though Akira thought it was a nice gesture, he thought to himself there was no way he’d wear the charm bracelet with the bright yellow five dangling from it that Shindou had given him. Weren’t charm bracelets for girls? But then Shindou had somehow managed to find a tiny little Go board. Then a black stone… and after that, a white stone… before Akira knew what was happening, his wrist was jingling merrily when he walked, drawing unnecessary attention. When Shindou gave him the fifth and final charm, he hadn’t understood the significance of it, but he clipped the little man in the funny Heian era costume with long black hair to the bracelet all the same. And if it made Shindou smile in a mysteriously melancholy way, well, Akira was sure he’d find out why eventually.


End file.
